Look After You
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Erik wasn't the only mutant Shaw tested on during WW2. There is Leah and a very powerful mutant, who is along for the ride and adventure in taking Shaw down. But when sides are beginning to form who will she choose to go with Magneto or stay with Charles? Or will she go off on her own? All will be revealed in time. Erik/OC/Charles
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**Poland, 1944**

Sitting in the corner of the padded cell, I remained still and unmoving when Schmidt stepped inside with his guards.

"How are you feeling today my little Princess?" He asked with his snarky attitude.

My green eyes snapped up to him as the anger filled my tiny little body. I didn't act on it though. I kept it bottled up inside myself because I didn't want to be stuck in this room for another two weeks like the last time I chose to act on my anger.

"I'm fine, just like the last time you asked," I hissed coldly.

He smiled happily as he took a seat next to me. He handed me a thick book gently as he gazed fondly down at me. "

I'll trade you this for another test," He asked me in a gentle voice.

My eyes traced over the cover of the book and a smile lit up my face. Schmidt wanted me to use my abilities in exchange for a book. A book may have not been much, but when you're stuck in this hellhole you tend to find ways to entertain yourself. Books are my way of escaping though he only ever brings me educational things. He told me once or twice that it was because I was a growing girl and that I need to expand my knowledge.

I'm only ten and I have been here for two years, yet my mind has already begun to comprehend things beyond my reach. I have already plotted the demise of my keeper.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly as I held the book to my chest lovingly.

Schmidt smiled his creepy little smile as he brushed a few strands of my chestnut brown hair out of my face.

"I need you to dispatch of a few soldiers. This will be a demonstration for our newest little recruit. Can you do this for me Adelaide?" He asked me in a lighter voice.

My eyes quickly darted up to him in shock. I had been his only patient here for my entire stay and now he has found someone else. I pity the new recruit already for capturing Schmidt's attention. All I know is that it is only going to get worse from the beginning.

"What are these soldier's crimes?" I asked sadly.

This wasn't the first time he asked me to kill someone and it won't be the last.

"They were found raping some of the woman in the camps. There are a total of six," He said gently as he continued playing with my hair.

Nodding my head sadly, I stood up after him and clutched the book to my chest.

"What is the new person's name?" I asked as I followed him out of the room.

Schmidt quickly clutched my arm tightly as he pulled me down the hallways of the building.

"His name is Erik. We found him in the camp and it appears that he has the ability to control metal. He will be very useful to me just as you are," He said as he yanked me outside.

There stood a dark haired boy who seemed to be a year older than myself. Erik's piercing grey eyes flashed up to my green ones. He looked sad and defeated as he clutched his tattooed arm. I looked down sadly as Schmidt dragged me over to the line six soldiers. They must think they are being rewarded for their dark they are so very wrong.

"Erik, I would like you to meet someone just as special as you though her abilities are just a bit different," Schmidt said proudly like a parent.

When Schmidt let go of me, he and his shoulders backed up ten paces. I looked at Erik once before turning to the men. I watched as their eyes bored into my own. I took a step forward as I let loose my anger at Schmidt upon these men. I made swords form from my hands and they surrounded me. The soldiers reached for their guns and in an instant they were impaled upon the swords. They didn't even get time to pray to their god before they perished. With a wave of my hand they disappeared, I turned to face Shaw and his men. I tightly clutched the book to my chest as I walked up to him.

"Good job Adelaide, you did a good job. Now, I want you to take Erik to the music room. I will be there soon," He said with a smile upon his face.

Nodding my head, I gently grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him back into the building. Once we were inside the music room, I let go of his hand. Turning my back on him, I walked over to the violin on its stand. I picked it up and began practicing.

* * *

Erik's POV

She stood their playing the violin as if killing those men didn't matter. She acted as if she didn't care what she had done.

"I know what you are thinking. I had no choice to kill them. Schmidt would have killed an innocent person in the end and I cannot allow someone innocent to die," She said sadly as she stopped playing the violin.

She turned to stare at me with her endless green eyes. Her fair skin showed the faint bruising from someone hitting her.

"You would have done the same thing to appease Schmidt. We are both doing the same thing, Erik. We are biding our time until we are strong enough to escape," She whispered softly.

I glared at her angrily.

"We are nothing alike. You are a blood thirsty killer and doing as he says only proves my point," I hissed.

Her face instantly dropped as she looked up at me.

"I am a survivor and I kill to survive, Erik. You will understand when he takes the ones you love most away from you. I can promise you this. Once you understand and want to find a way out then come see me," She said after slamming the instrument back down onto the table.

Grabbing her book off the table, she pushed past Schmidt and towards the door.

"I'm not hungry tonight. I will see you in the morning," She said before she strode out of the room.

Schmidt watched her leave then turned his gaze to me.

"Come Erik, let's get some dinner before you go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," He said as he guided me out of the room

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think?


	2. Adelaide

AN: Another chapter, I'm going to switch between third and first person POV

* * *

Third POV

"The CIA has had her locked up for how long?" Erik asked.

"Six months, more or less," Charles replied.

"And we're only finding out about her now?"

The two of them continued down the long hallway, Charles could feel Erik's mind wrestling with ideas, most angry and bitter, but did not pry to see what he was actually thinking.

"You the mutants?" A gruff voice called to them. Erik and Charles looked up to the man in a suit, only the latter hiding his expression of disgust.

"Yes, so I believe you know why we've come?"

The man nodded, though froze momentarily when he saw the cold look Erik was giving him. Then, with a small shudder, he turned back to Charles.

"I've got to warn you again, though; this mutant is not one to be messed with. Every agent and scientist we've sent in has sworn never to go back,"

Neither men seemed the least bit surprised. In fact, Charles could feel the excitement growing inside him and let a grin slip onto his face.

"Thank you, but I assure you; we can handle ourselves. Shall we?"

After a moment of hesitance, the agent let out a _hmph,_ and gestured for the two men to follow him.

Erik and Charles were led down several narrow halls and down elevators until they found themselves stepping into the basement. Which, appeared to be only one room, sealed off with a large metal door.

Charles could feel Erik sigh at the sight of it, most likely planning a possible emergency escape route.

"I'll have to send someone down with the key, but for now, feel free to look in through that window. It's one sided, so you can see it but it can't see you,"

After a long period of silence Erik finally broke, head snapping to the agent. "_It_?" He repeated, though with much more venom.

The agent jumped back in surprise, and when his glare did not falter he quickly moved back into the elevator.

"You'll find out for yourself soon enough," He practically squeaked, pressing down on a button until the elevator doors finally closed.

"She doesn't look like much." Erik said harshly. "She's just a girl for gods sake,"

Charles shook his head.

"You're underestimating her Erik. I can feel her in here," he tapped his temple once.

"She's powerful, I can tell you that much. I can't get much else though," Charles's forehead crinkled with concentration.

"Her mind is blocked; it's as if she has a wall in her head,"

The girl looked up and straight at Erik. It was as if their eyes connected for a moment, but he knew that was impossible. She couldn't know they were there, the guard had said as much. And then she looked back down and Erik felt himself relax.

The door opened up again and a different man stepped through. This one had a definitive security look to him. He was at least five inches taller than Erik and he was build like a wall, wide and thick.

"Come with me," Both men took a step towards him but he pointed to Erik. "Only you, the telepath waits here," the guard stated.

The two mutants shared an uneasy look. _Go _Erik heard Charles's voice in his head. _If anything happens just call for me with your mind, I'll keep an ear out for you. _Erik nodded in understanding and followed the guard through the open door.

The man led him down another hallway and Erik memorized the turns they took. Left, right, right, left. He kept track of the paintings on the walls so he would have recognizable landmarks if anything went wrong. The guard opened a door and held it open for Erik.

Erik took a tentative step into the room and the guard closed the door behind him. It was decorated in various shades of light yellow that jumped from the wallpaper to the curtains to the tablecloth. There was a small square table in the center of the room. On it was two cups, a tea pot and various biscuits. He was pleased to feel that the serving tray and all of the light fixtures were metal. Perched on the window bench was the girl from the training room.

"Have a seat," She said. She motioned to the table and Erik sat down in one of the high backed wooden chairs. Her accent, he noticed, suggested she hailed out of Oxford. Not that he was an expert on that sort of thing, Charles was better at guessing where people were from. She walked towards him and picked up the tea pot, poured some into his cup and sat down.

"Biscuits?"

"No. I'm here to discuss-"

"I know what you are here to discuss." She said as she dropped a cube of sugar into her cup. "You are going to sit and have afternoon tea with me. Alright?"

"Look-" And then he couldn't say another word. His mouth was stuck in place. The mutant girl was looking directly at him; her eyes were a toxic shade of green and glowing. They were wide, yet distant and guarded almost. Her eyes aged her. Erik tried to access his powers but that part of his brain was blocked. He felt color rise in his cheeks as anger diffused through his capillaries.

"You are going to play nice for a little while so we can drink tea. Are we clear?" He felt his head move up and down in a nod but he was absolutely sure he was not controlling his body.

"Excellent." She said loudly. And whatever hold she had on him was released. Erik gulped for breath, as if he had just broken the surface of the water. The girl was calmly stirring another cube of sugar into her tea.

"What did you do to me?" He asked angrily.

She glanced up from the brown liquid and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't exactly do your research before you came here, did you? I simply took control of the motor functions in your brain. Simple really,"Erik glared at her.

The light fixtures and the serving tray with the biscuits began to vibrate violently. He wanted to show this girl what he was capable of; he wanted very much to frighten her.

"No use showing off," She said calmly, as if the light fixtures shook seemingly of their own accord every day. "I know exactly what you can do Mr. Lehnsherr. No need to show off," The shaking stopped and Erik scowled.

"Are you quite done?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied in a clipped tone.

"Excellent. Now, Mr. Lehnsherr, I expect you have questions,"

"How can you do that?"

She put her cup down, the china tinkled against the wood of the table. "Control. I am not more powerful than your telepathic friend; I simply have been honing my control for years. I can control anything with a mind,"

Erik was not sure if he was excited about her power, she could certainly help them a great deal if she joined them against Shaw, or if he was terrified.

She chuckled, "You have nothing to be afraid of Mr. Lehnsherr,"

"Stay out of my head," He said roughly.

"Alright. Drink your tea before it gets cold. It's not poisoned or anything. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already,"

Erik scowled again and picked up his teacup. He took a quick sip of the liquid and found it pleasantly warm and spicy. When he looked back at the girl across the table her eyebrow was raised and her lips were curled upwards in a smile. He waited for a moment before he took another sip, waiting to see if there was going to be some sort of mal effect. When there wasn't he took another sip.

"Who are you?"

"Your friend really wants to me. Shall I call the guard to unlock the door to let him in?" She said changing the subject.

A smirk graced Erik's lips, though the humor was dry and bitter instead of warm. "Why wait?" He mused.

Erik raised his hand vertically to the metal door and without so much of blink, ripped it from its hinges and threw it into the hallway. It hit the far wall with a loud bang and shudder that could have been heard from miles away. Charles entered the room.

"So you're a telepath as well?" Charles asked.

"Not quite," the woman said.

"Then what are you?" Charles spoke to the woman.

"Give me your hand Mr. Lehnsherr," the woman said.

Erik reluctantly gave the woman his hand. Suddenly the table started quivering in front of him.

"Erik..." Charles said trailing off.

His eyes drifted from the woman's face, to the table. Frowning, he wondered if he was the one causing it to shake. However, when it was lifted into the air until it hit the ceiling with a small noise, instead of remaining motionless as he'd commanded with his raised hand, he knew.

"It's not me..." He trailed off.

There was a gentle tug on his hand, bringing his eyes back to down to the woman in front of him. It was in that moment he knew. Though seemingly impossible, it had to be true.

"It's _her,_"

Dead silence surrounded them once more. After a brief pause, Erik ripped his hand from hers', and watched as the table came floating back down, not so gently this time.

Charles' mind was hectic, buzzing for an explanation to what was happening. Raising a hand to his temple, he looked through the minds of the agents upstairs, the facility's doctor, Erik and, with all the more hesitance, the woman. He inwardly gasped at how many blank spots there were elements of time missing. He did, however, manage to grasp onto the image of something the girl had just seen. His eyes widened as he witnessed the analysis of cells, and how she had felt them closely, and understood them, though they were not her own. He'd found his answer.

"She's... she can replicate other mutations. The process is truly confusing, and impossible... but remarkable,"

Erik could not hide his surprise at his words. Never had he ever heard of anyone obtaining such a mutation. Could it be, that with this ability, she could be more powerful that himself... or Shaw, even?

"Could you get out of my head now, please?"

"You tried to go further, I could feel it," she said.

"Yes, well, you have done a marvelous job blocking me. Might I ask, how?" Charles asked.

She didn't answer.

Almost immediately Charles dropped the hand from his head, allowing it to hang loosely on his side. For the first time since the two had met, Erik found his friend stumbling for words.

"My name is Charles-"

"I know,"

Charles began to take a step forward, in attempt to catch her eyes. Erik gave him a mental warning to halt, and he did so.

_W__e don't know her, Charles. She can't be trusted._

_Yet,_ was Charles half-hearted response.

"What is_ your_ name?" Charles asked softly.

There was a long pause. So long, that Charles began to raise his hand to his temple again. Before he could, however, the woman angled her face slightly so that she could look him in the eye.

"Adele," She answered.

Before either men could react, she began to shake.

* * *

Erik's POV

"Charles, who is she exactly?"

"Adelaide, Adelaide Richter"

"Adelaide?" Erik stared at her motionless body intensely.

"Do you know her?" Charles asked, looking at him as he drove.

"I-I doubt it. Probably a different Adelaide," Erik pulled his eyes away from her as he stared in front of him. Thoughts ran across his mind. _What if she really WAS the Adelaide he knew._

"You'll know when she wakes up," Charles answered his mental question without looking at him.

"Right," Erik nodded stiffly.

* * *

AN: I was hoping for more reviews but thanks to all the people who favorited and followed the story.


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed the story!

* * *

Charles' POV

Erik gently carried Adelaide to the infirmary wing. Erik looked down at the woman. Her mouth was in a slanted frown. Arriving at the hospital wing he gently laid her on a metal bed with test tubes and monitors surrounding it. Quickly I injected her with several viles of medicine and hooked her up to a monitor and her pulse started to regulate.

"Maybe it should be easier to read her mind," Erik said.

"Usually I would disagree with plunging into someone's thoughts against their freewill. But I guess I have no choice," I sighed.

Closing my eyes I put my hands on each side of her head and I concentrated and I found myself at the same road block. Except this time, instead of just a brick wall I was greeted by a force of energy. The energy gripped my so mind hard, making me wince with pain.

"Charles what's wrong?" Erik asked concernedly.

The force wouldn't let go and suddenly a deep woman's voice came out of every corner of thought.

_"Why are you in my head telepath?!" She shouted. _

I winced with pain again.

_"Please...open your mind...maybe I can help you," I_ _said gasping in pain._

_"Out of my hea_d _telepath! Or I will kill you!" the voice shouted again._

The force pushed me out of her mind and I started gasping for air my face was drained of color.

"Charles what happened?" Erik asked.

"I think we best leave Ms. Richter alone for right now," I said trying to regain my breath.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Erik stated.

"Adelaide's mind is...complicated. I can't any information out of her until she wakes up,"I said and I walked out of the room.

Shrugging Erik followed me out the room.

* * *

Adelaide's POV

I awoke with a raging headache and sat up slowly rubbing my eyes.

"You gave us quite the scare Ms. Richter," Charles said.

I whipped my head to the sound of his voice.

"Did I now? I don't see how I can manage that," I said.

"You don't remember what happened?" Charles asked.

"I remember blacking out," I replied.

"And what about the part you threatening to kill me while you were still unconscious?" Charles asked.

"I don't remember saying that," I said with a confused look.

"You're saying that wasn't you?" Charles asked.

"No," I said.

"Interesting," Charles said trailing off.

"I have a request to make. You see, there is a man named Sebastian Shaw and he's bent on starting World War 3. He has a group of mutants already accompanying him and I was wondering, will you join me and help me stop him?" he took a moment to watch my reactions.

"Do you have to ask Mr. Xavier? You can read my mind," I crossed my arms and leaned back in the bed.

"I know," he chuckled. "Welcome to the team, Adelaide. And please call me Charles," he walked over to me and stretched his hand out. I grasped it and shook it slowly.

"Then call me Adele," I replied.

I got up out of the bed, stretching and looked over to him. "Can you lead me to a bathroom; I want to take a quick shower before I do anything else."

"Sure, follow me," he nodded and quickly moved towards the hallway. After passing many rooms, he led me to a white door that stood out against all the other auburn doors. "Here it is, everything you need is in there. I'll leave a set of clothes for you in your room," he waved at the door across from the bathroom.

"Thank you Charles," I smiled as I entered the bathroom. "One more thing, if I may ask."

He looked at me and nodded for me to go on.

"He's Erik, isn't he?" I looked at him, smiling weakly. "The one from my past,"

He looked at me in surprise before putting a hand on my shoulder. "He is, and I'm glad you know,"

I sighed happily as I closed the door, smiling.

_Erik…_

I took a quick shower and quickly wiped myself dry. I grabbed a bathrobe and put it on before opening the door. Right when I walked out I bumped into someone.

"Sor-," I met vibrant blue eyes as I gasped. Erik looked at me and my attire in surprise.

"A-ah…" I quickly pulled the bathrobe closer to body and blushed.

"Excuse me," I whispered and ran towards my room, nearly getting lost along the way.

I slammed the door closed after making it safely inside. I breathed heavily as I leaned against the door. I quickly dressed in the new clothes I found stacked neatly on top of my bed. A white turtleneck, black slacks, and black heels . I brushed my hair with a brush and stepped out of the room and I let out a deep breath of air, trying to rid my mind of stress.

I went to the relaxation room and plopped myself down a black leather couch before noticing a few files on the table. I flipped through quite a few pages, skimming some information now and then till I saw a picture that made my breathing quicken. I growled at the man in the picture. Black hair slicked back with a striped suit. He was smiling menacingly at the photographer.

"We meet again, don't we _doctor," _I growled as I read through his information quickly. It stated he died a few years ago in some sort of accident. Knowing that I should have been relieved, but after all the things he's done to me, I felt like I should have been the cause of his demise. _His partner while working in the concentration camps was Klaus Schmidt (whose current location is unknown.)_

"I see you've found the C.I.A's files," a voice sounded behind me. "It's not much is it?" Erik glared at the papers in front of me. I nodded silently and closed the flimsy folder.

"Erik, do you know who I am?" I asked quietly as I stood up. I walked around the couch to stand in front of him.

"Adelaide, a mutant who copies other mutations, why?" he looked at me curiously.

I made swords from my hands and they surrounded me.

"I hope this will give you a hint," I said with a sad smile.

"Adelaide," Erik breathed in sharply.

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking forever to update.


	4. Shaw

Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the follows and favorites again.

* * *

"Adelaide," he breathed in sharply as he quickly took me in his warm arms.

"Erik," I closed my eyes, tears falling slowly. "I missed you so much," I gripped him tightly.

"Adelaide, you don't know how much...," he trailed off as he fell silent, just enjoying the silence between us. I breathed in his scent, a comforting smell of fresh brewed coffee.

"I'm so glad I found you," I smiled up at him, his body towered over me a few inches.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked curiously as I sat on the couch and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and leaned back, laying his arms on the back of the couch. His smile instantly pulled into a line as his eyes hardened. I didn't like this side of Erik.

"I was locating Shaw…or as I knew him long ago, Dr. Schmidt," he looked off in the distance.

I gulped, _Schmidt._ "Erik, does that mean th-."

"That he was the guy who killed my mother? Yes," he cut me off as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I'll help you," I smiled as I twirled my fingers in mid-air. A small spiral of flame emitted out of my finger as I watched it spiral slowly. I demonstrated a bit of my powers for him.

"I'll help you kill him," I growled as the flame suddenly turned into a ball before I extinguished it.

"Thank you," he smiled at me, and for a moment I saw the little Erik looking at me.

"No problem," I patted his shoulders reassuringly. "Friends forever, remember?" I smiled.

"Haha, yes I do remember," Erik smiled.

Charles walked in the room.

"I think it's time you meet our other recruits," Charles said.

"Shall we then," I said smiling and I got from the seat.

"Very well , follow me," He led me towards the glass doors, men in suits swirling around us in an infinitely busy blur. Erik followed just behind, and I could feel the tenseness radiate off him. He didn't trust these people either. We entered the front doors and went up a staircase onto a circular platform. Then we went up more stairs, but from there I lost track of which way we went. I was too distracted by all the people rushing past; men in suits, men in military uniform, men in white lab coats

We came out to another courtyard, but this one was a little more welcoming. There was actual grass – framed by cement and benches, but it was there. In the center was a large bronze statue of some professor or political figure. It might have seemed daunting if I hadn't looked through the large window at the opposite side.

Warm light poured through it, and inside were six teenagers. They were sitting on leather couches and chairs around an oval table. They were talking, laughing... they looked happy. There were two girls. The first had glossy black hair, hanging about her leather clad shoulders. She wore knee high boots and a skirt, the ensemble showing a fair bit of her tanned skin – Latino perhaps. The other girl had beautiful hair too, falling around in lengthy golden curls. Her skin was creamy, though only her arms really showed as she wore pants and boots. It was her shirt that was sleeveless.

The four boys were as different from each other as the girls were. One boy wore a baggy blue knit sweater, and looked highly nervous through his thick glasses and the brown hair that fell to one side of his face. The boy across from him on the couch beside the Latin girl had chocolate skin and frizzy short hair. He wore a sweater too, and blue, but his was properly fit and he sat with a calm certainty of himself. The other two boys sat on the two chairs.

The one on the right had red hair that had corkscrew curls, falling around his ears and the back of his neck. He was splayed comfortably over the seat, as if he was sitting in his own living room and not surrounded by agents of the United States and world class doctors. The final of the six had tarnished gold hair. He had a black leather jacket, but he looked like the team quarter back rather than the rebellious free spirit. That might have been due to the open blue plaid shirt and white tee-shirt underneath. He sat back with a casual confidence.

"Everyone, this is Adele," Charles introduced. They all replied with a surprisingly friendly welcome.

"That's Sean, Raven, Alex, Hank, Darwin, and Angel," he introduced them, going around the group one by one. I stared uncomfortably out over all of them, but nodded and smiled at each one. Being greeted to a bunch of people all at once wasn't quite the best experience...

"We'll take our leave then," Charles said.

"Where you are going?" I asked.

"We need talk someone. Don't worry Adele we'll be back," Erik said with a small smile.

"Okay," I said.

Charles and Erik left and I took a seat in an open chair next to Sean.

"Sooo," Raven spoke up. I turned my eyes toward her.

"I think we should all come up with code-names. We're government agents now and we should have some kind of code-names. I want to be called Mystique,"

"Damn- I wanted to be called Mystique," Sean joked, a phony disappointed tone in his voice. I looked over curiously at the boy, then looked back when Raven laughed.

"I called it first- besides," the girl suddenly turned into a copy of the boy with a wave of blue, and I peered on with a sudden piqued interest. "I'm more mysterious than you." Maybe these mutants weren't so bad after all. The group whooped and hollered at Raven's transformation, and she quickly turned back into her own form.

"Darwin- what about you?"

The man with dark skin and a handsome face stood up and shrugged the question off.

"Well, Darwin's already kind of a nickname. You know- adapt to survive and all... check this out," he turned and walked over toward a fish tank on the side of the room. Everyone became interested and turned to watch, even I smiled with anticipation. Darwin looked back over at us before dunking his head into the tank- growing gills within a matter of seconds. He took a breath under the surface and we cheered once more. I clapped along with everyone, laughing in a mixture of relief and entertainment. I had finally found a seemingly good group of people like her- ones that all shared their differences.

"What about you?" Darwin asked Sean as he walked back over. The boy sat back in thought, hands folded.

"I want to be called... Banshee,"

"And why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank questioned. Sean looked over with a devilish smile. He stood up,

"You might want to cover your ears," we all complied with his orders.

Sean took a stance by the table, taking in a deep breath. He held it for a moment, looked around, and then let loose an awful high-pitched sound. His aim missed the glasses on the table and shattered the window instead. I looked into the courtyard beyond. No Charles and Erik thank god. Nervously we all broke into laughter.

"You're next," Sean pointed at Angel, and the girl stood up.

"Well, my stage name was Angel," she spoke, taking off her jacket. Sean let out a whistle. "It kinda fits," the tattoo on her back pulled off into wings like a dragonfly.

"You can fly?!" Raven nearly shouted.

"Uh-huh... and I there's also this," the girl turned, took a breath, and shot out a kind of acidic fire ball that landed on the head of a statue outside. I looked on impressed at the group of people, hoping my turn would just be skipped over. I never really liked showing off her ability in front of people- let alone strangers.

"What's your name?" I spoke up, asking Hank who was sitting on the couch next to Raven.

"How about Big-foot?" Alex laughed, though no one else seemed to find it humorous.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet... and yours are kinda small," Raven retorted. Sean nearly jumped out of his seat laughing and the others joined.

"Well, Alex. What about you? What can you do?" Darwin questioned.

"I... can't do it in here," he replied.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin nodded outside. The man shook his head and laughed, but Raven and Angel began to chant his name to go show off.

"Ok- ok!" he gave up with a laugh and stood up. "But when I say get down you have to get down," we nodded and followed him to the edge of the broken window- which he continued out of to the courtyard. I stood beside Sean and Angel, looking eagerly outside with them.

"Get down," he called. We leaned back into the room, only to lean back out. "Get down!" No one budged, and Alex waved a hand at us.

A moment passed, then suddenly with a slight movement- giant red disks buzzed and appeared from Alex, shooting across the courtyard uncontrollably. One tore the statue right in half. We erupted louder than before at his performance. Angel and Raven jumped up and down, and they guys clapped as Alex walked back in. I folded my arms, looking away as I dreaded the inevitable question.

Sean looked my way, and grinned. "So what do you do?"

I could feel the attention turn my way, and I shrugged. Any comfort I'd felt with them disappeared as I stepped out into the courtyard.

"I'd rather not show you my power it's dangerous," I said.

"Oh come on!" Raven laughed, walking over and stand beside me. She put a hand on my arm. "Show us. It's okay – we won't judge you,"

"Yeah, can't be any more disgusting than Angel's acid lougy," Sean teased, ducking as Angel took a swipe at his head.

"Fine, I need a volunteer," I said sighing.

"I'll do it," Raven said.

"Here goes nothing," I said and grabbed Raven's hand.

I let go of Raven's hand after a few seconds and I transformed into Alex and then I transformed back into myself.

"That was badass," Sean said and everyone clapped.

"You can copy mutations," Hank stated.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Your name has to Copy Cat," Raven said excitedly.

I walked back into the rec room with a little more confidence around the small group.

* * *

After the powers showing anarchy took over. Someone had found the music player and began to blast it loudly. The tune echoed throughout the courtyard, and I wondered why no one had stumbled by to ask what the heck was going on. I found the noise a little too loud- and excused myself from the room. No one seemed to mind my absence, so I exited quietly and without a word into the hall. The quiet was a welcome friend to my ears compared to a blaring music box I could never grow fond of.

Not to mention, the colorful group of people made me slightly overwhelmed with their loud voices and no room for personal space. I hastened down the marbled floors and decided to find the bathrooms. I wandered up and down the hallway, probably passing the same elevator two times before a suit finally appeared in front of me.

"Excuse me," I spoke.

His attention was lagging, but after a few moments of not appearing to notice- he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" his reply was curt.

"Nevermind," I growled back, pushing past the rude man without a second glance. I would just wander around until my bladder led me to a bathroom... That happens- right?

My bladder led me around for 10 minutes until I made my way back through the lobby, and darted for a room promptly labeled 'Women'. It had been hidden in a darkened hallway, and was luckily free of any suits. A snotty woman would probably be worse than a dickhead guy at this point in time, and dealing with the sorts was not something I favored at the moment.

I walked back into the room, drying my hands on my pants, and looked up to an awkward situation. Charles, Erik, and a new brunette headed woman were standing with disapproval at the group.

"Where were you?" Charles turned his attention to me, and I looked helplessly at the others.

"Bathroom," I replied hastily. His eyes narrowed, and while the other two left him, he looked at Raven.

"I expected better from you," he spoke. The somber walk as he left was more painful than being scolded, and I didn't know whether or not to run after him or cower away into a corner. I looked over at the rest of the group, then slunk away to sit down on the couch. Sean sat next to her,

"Brutal," his voice was nervous and I agreed with a nod.

"Well- we did destroy that statue," Darwin's voice was rather uplifting, though I still felt like I had done some horrible deed.

"Actually, Havoc did," Sean corrected. The blond on the other side of the room shot him a dirty look, shaking his head.

"Who was that woman standing with Charles and Erik?" I asked them.

"Moira MacTaggert. A big agent, she runs things around here," Darwin answered with a scowl. Their fun had momentarily been ruined by a sour mood, but eventually things would calm down.

A few hours passed and workers had come to replace the window Sean had broken. I looked on as Alex and Darwin engaged in some strange game she hadn't seen before. Everything was pretty concise lately- to the point. They had been locked up like bad dogs while the trio that scolded them took a trip to Russia. I envied them, I had always wanted to travel somewhere else. The States hadn't been very friendly to me lately. Well, at all.

I rose my eyes when two men walked by the window, stopping to taunt the group sitting around the couch.

"Look! The circus is in town!" one of the men stated. "Come on," he looked over at Angel, "Why don't you give us a little..." and proceeded to imitate her flying abilities. She shook her head with disgust at them and sighed. "Hey- you. Show us the foot! Yeah, c'mon Bigfoot," he mocked as Hank stood up to close the curtain.

"Assholes," I breathed, taking a drink from my water glass. Humans were about as wretched as some of the mutants she'd met. Actually, no human I ever met was considerably nice. With another drink I delved into my thoughts, completely missing dialogue from the others. Suddenly I wished the drink in my hand was beer... or even whiskey. A thud brought me back into the moment.

"What was that?" I looked up from my glass and saw everyone staring out a now opened window. The courtyard was empty, and I walked over quickly to see what they were all looking at.

"Do you see that?" Raven asked, and they all looked up in time to see a man dropped from somewhere above.

He fell onto the ground in front of the window and they all screamed in unison. Everyone rushed away from the window, save for me- who was now intrigued by whatever was doing this. More people began to fall from the sky, breaking glass everywhere and landing all over the courtyard. Their bodies littered the ground like trash- yet no cause could be seen. I closed my eyes, taking on my heightened senses with a deep breath.

My eyes flashed, scanning the night sky with ease. Everything seemed brighter outside, everything seemed- quiet. A group of armed men suddenly appeared, aiming their weapons at an unforseen force.

"Stay in the room!" one of them shouted.

"Behind you!" Raven shouted.

And I saw the lagged time of a teleporter appearing behind the group. He held weapons in his hands, prepping for a slaughter. Someone screamed behind me as the man disappeared again, popping up around the courtyard in flashes up red to kill every man who had a gun pointed at him. I ducked when the window was shattered, and there were more screams.

"Like hell we're staying!" Darwin shouted, and the all got up to run out of the room. I peered over the ledge with interest, avoiding the rushed escape of the others. There was such a flurry- they barely even noticed I hadn't followed them.

I crawled over the ledge with a methodical quietness, sneaking into the courtyard with a duck here and there. The teleporter was making a mess of the yard, and fell people as quickly as it took to blink. In my heightened sight, the disappearance and reappearance of the man seemed like slow-motion, so keeping track of him was no problem...until he appeared right behind me. I ducked as a knife seared over my head, and spun on crouched feet to see nothing.

Taking the opportunity, I took off at a run across the courtyard the man appeared in front of me, and with a reflex on a dime, I leapt off the ground and used the statue to my advantage. Like a top, the momentum carried me back around the statue, I landed a blow onto the unsuspecting man with my feet. He disappeared with a grunt, and came into focus about twenty feet away. His expression was one of surprise and anger, though he seemed more angry with the fact he hadn't realized I was a mutant too.

The teleporter gripped the knives with frustration and vanished, appearing beside I swiftly. I threw a punch, missing him by a second, and counter-acted with a scratch behind me. He had appeared right where I planned, but his suspicion made me only catch the fringes of his coat. I curled my fist tightly and swung behind me again. The exchange of twists and turns went on for about 5 minutes before I made a break for it across the courtyard once more. This time, though, I ran back for the broken window. The man was quick, and blocked the path of travel just I neared the shattered glass.

"I would suggest you move," I hissed at him.

"I would suggest you give up," I was taken back by his Russian accent, and with the puzzlement came another surprise.

He disappeared into smoke, the puff of his existence gone. I saw cyclone quickly heading towards the rec room and I quickly hopped over the ledge of the window and rejoined the group. I turned around and saw a man in a grey suit stepping through the broken window

"You want the mutants? They're right through that door. Just let us normal people go. We're no threat..."

I heard a stabbing sound and the man who entered the room was my worst nightmare. Klaus Schmidt aka Sebastian Shaw.

"Where's the telepath?"

"Not here," the teleporter replied.

"Well, at least I can take this silly thing off," Shaw said.

Shaw saw me and gave me a menacing smile.

"Ah, Adelaide good to see you well," Shaw said.

"Ho-How does he know you?" Raven asked.

"I knew it! I knew you were working for him!" Angel glared at me.

I seethed with anger.

"I would never work for this man. This is the man who destroyed my life and Erik's!" I screamed and I conjured up sword ready to kill Shaw.

Shaw shook his head. "Aw none of that Azazel," He said

A gasp escaped my lips as Azazel appeared in front of me pulled me with a jerking motion into his own closed fist. I fell to the ground in a daze, nose bleeding. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, eyes tightly closed in an attempt to block out the throbbing pain that would be a broken nose. My senses were ringing immensely, aiding to the headache that pounded in my temples.

Azazel wrapped his tail around my throat. Shaw walked up to me.

"Well haven't you grown," Shaw chuckled while inspecting me.

"I've missed you dear daughter," Shaw said with a sinister smirk plastered wildly across his face.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun! Reviews please!


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 4

* * *

Everyone gasped.

"I was never your daughter! I was just another test experiment to you! No father would ever put their daughter through that kind of torture!" I choked.

"But look at you now my dear Adele, you are the strongest mutant of all us," Shaw said and turned his back to me.

"Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you," he said glancing at me before returning his attention back to everyone else.

"Freeze!" an agent shouted.

"Azazel," Shaw called and Azazel killed the agent.

"My friends, there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us," Shaw said looking at me again.

"So, you can stay and for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings. And queens," he finished his speech.

Angel step forward and took his hand, I was beyond shock a mix of anger sadness washed over me.

"Angel," Raven said disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me?" Sean said.

"Come on we don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of," she said when no one moved she began walking away with Shaw into the clearing.

Azazel threw me to the ground and joined Shaw, Angel, and the man in the grey suit in the clearing while I started gasping for air. Sean quickly helped me and I felt Sean's power surge through me. I staggered a little bit but I was able to steady myself.

"Wait I'm coming with you," Darwin said walking into to the clearing, Darwin not you too.

Then I noticed that Alex had stepped in front of the group while Sean, Raven, and Hank moved away towards the door.

"What can you do," Shaw asked, Angel had a smug look on her face.

"Well I adapt to survive so I guess I'm coming with you," Darwin said. "I like that." he said. Darwin moved next to Angel.

Shaw gave the man a smile and nod, and just as everyone joined hands, Darwin shouted at Alex. He ducked away with Angel.

"Alex- NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. He sent a volley of rings toward Shaw, who absorbed the attack like a plant soaking up water.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? A noble act," Shaw mused. He walked over to a shocked Darwin. "Adapt to this," he whispered, placing a glowing red orb into the man's mouth. Alex looked on, helpless.

"NO!" I screamed.

I mustered the last strength and ran forward but Shaw caught my arm.

"We'll meet again Adele, I guarantee it," Shaw said.

Next thing I know I'm sent flying into the wall and everything turns black.

* * *

I woke up with a stinging pain in my back and I slowly sat up in the early morning light. The sun was painful to my eyes still since my head was pounding, but the death of Darwin blocked out most of it. They were all sitting somberly, I subconsciously kept reaching up to touch my broken nose- which was stitched up and under a bandage already.

As Charles and Eric walked up, looking frightfully at the scene around them, Alex was already up and moving, like he was going to walk up and meet them half way, but stopped at the last second. He looked at me with sad eyes, like he knew what he should do, but was to frazzled to really processes it all correctly. I pleaded silently with him, hoping and praying that he wouldn't tell Charles about what happened between me and Shaw, or for any of them for that matter.

I don't know what Charles would do, hopefully nothing drastic if he did find out, like make me leave or make me tell him stuff about Shaw, because I wouldn't be able to do either of those things, I love both men to much for that. And I don't even want to know what Erik would do if he found out, lets just say that I am to young to die.

"I arranged for all of you to be sent home immediately," Charles said.

"No." Sean said.

Charles looked at him "Alex is not going back to jail," Sean said.

"Charles, Darwin is dead we can't even bury him," Raven said.

"All the more reason you should go home." Charles said.

"We can avenge him." Erik said.

Charles gritted his teeth "Erik a word please." Charles said quietly as he walked past the other man and off to the side of us. Erik and Charles were done talking.

"We will have to train. All of us. Yes?" Charles said.

We nodded, but Hank looked worried.

"Well we can't stay here even if they re-open the department it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go," Hank said. Charles smiled slightly

"Yes we do," Charles said.

We all stood together after piling out the vehicle, staring up at the towering building. Charles' mansion reminded me of a cathedral in some ways. The building was made of tan stone. It was three stories – four at the two towers that were placed in the middle of the side walls. All the walls were capped with stone rail work, ending in points at corners. The windows were tall, and though they were narrow there were so many they seemed broad. The grounds would have fit at least a dozen more of the mansions – which truly did say something. There were trees, both left wild and trimmed into orderly shapes. The driveway, which wrapped around the manor, was all fine gravel.

"This is yours?"Sean managed to break the awed silence.

"No, it's ours," Charles corrected, smiling.

Erik was standing beside him at the front of the group. "Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived living in such hardship,"

Raven pushed up between them, wrapping her arm around Charles who did the same for her. His kissed the top of her head the way a brother might as she spoke.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me,"

Raven let go of Charles. "Come on, time for the tour,"

I walked up next to Charles.

"There is something important I need to tell you and Erik," I said.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"Is there a more private place we can talk?" I asked.

"Yes. In my library," Charles replied.

_"Erik meet Charles and I in his library. There is something I need to tell you," I said._

Erik looked at me and nodded his head.

Everyone was quick about settling in except Charles, Erik, and I. We were in the library. The library was on the first floor of the mansion and put a great number of university libraries to shame. Charles was the owner of quite a number of books, many of them first editions. The tomes lined the shelves in alphabetical order and genre order. There was a large fireplace and two comfy looking wing backed chairs that sat near the hearth. A few extra chairs had been added to the mix, they were out of place with the rich decor.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us Adele?" Charles asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't been truthful with the both of you," I started.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked curiously.

"What I mean is...Shaw is my father," I said slowly waiting for both of their reactions.

Within a few seconds I was up against the wall, Erik's body holding me in place his arm was braced across my throat and the other held my right arm in place.

"Erik, let go of Adele," Charles warned.

I found myself staring straight into a pair of furious green-grey eyes"Your name is _Shaw_?" Erik practically spat the question at me, his teeth bared in anger.

"Yes," I replied.

"My father is a lovely man, isn't he?" I said sarcastically.

Charles was telling Erik to stop, but it was obvious to me he wouldn't. "Don't _mock_ me-"

"And don't look at me like I'm _him_!" I snapped back.

"Stay away from me!" Erik's voice was harsh and his arm was cutting into my windpipe.

I fell to the floor in a heap and took a deep breath. When I looked up again Erik was gone. Charles quickly helped me up.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked concernedly.

"I'm fine but I need to talk to Erik," I said.

"I would leave him alone, give it some time to sink in," Charles replied.

"You didn't act surprised when I told you that Shaw is my father. Why?" I asked.

"Believe me Adele I am surprised I just didn't act out like Erik," Charles said.

Charles showed me to my room, everyone at the mansion shared a hallway, just in case someone needed something, but everyone was free to choose a different room.

My room had a large wrought iron bed and mahogany furniture. The bathroom was opulent, tiled in marble with a bathtub big enough to comfortably fit four. I was amazed that anyone could live in such wealth.

"Old money," Charles said. "We've been rich for god knows how long." He shrugged it off, but not in a way that suggested he was uncomfortable with his affluence.

"Thank you Charles for everything," I said genuinely.

"Your welcome Adele, now get some sleep. We have to get an early start," Charles said.


	6. Training

Chapter 6

* * *

It was still dark when I was woken by the sharp knocking on my door. There was not even the soft promise of light that comes with the edges of the sun on the pink horizon. The sky was still shades of inky blue.

"Hurry up. You're late," I turned over and I thought about what happened last night between Erik and I as I heard Erik's harsh voice. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and pushed myself out of bed. I shuffled to the bathroom I ran a hand through my tangled hair and decided a pony tail was in order. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and pulled on a t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I glanced at myself in the mirror and walked out of my room. I stood in the empty hallway for a moment, looking around at the décor and sighed.

"Charles?" I reached out with my mind and tried to find Charles in the enormous house.

"Yes?" The answer was quick.

"Where am I supposed to be going?" A map appeared in my mind's eyes and I followed it down three flights of stairs, to the training room.

When I entered the training room my face paled. Erik and I made eye contact but he looked at me like I was another person.

We had spent the last hour trying to get me to take full control of their bodies. I had achieved partial control of motor movement, I could stop them from moving, but that was nothing I hadn't done before. Charles was trying to get me to fully take control of a person, motor movements, thoughts and all.

Charles and Erik were breathing heavily and I was shaking. "You're doing well Adele," Charles said kindly.

Charles's soft words had done nothing to make me feel any less useless

"You're doing great, Adele," Charles said kindly for the tenth time. "I can't move my arms at all,"

"I can," Erik flailed his arms around to prove his point. I cut my eyes at him before looking back at Charles.

"Erik," Charles's voice had a warning tone. "Just keep trying Adele, you're doing great,"

"No," Erik said, his voice tinged with anger. "She isn't doing enough. Try harder, show us that you're worthy of your mutation,"

I shut my eyes tightly and screwed up my face in concentration.

"Erik!"

"Stop it," I muttered.

"Be quiet, Charles," Erik growled. "More. You're not doing anything properly. You're useless!" He spat.

"Erik! Shut your mouth right now. She's doing-"

"Nothing. That's the point Charles. She's not doing anything. I could hold your arms in place because you are wearing a metal watch," Charles's arms flew upwards. "See, I can override her attempts to control you physically,"

"Erik, you are being an inconsiderate prick!"

"Stop it," I said softly.

"Stop yelling at each other," I said again.

But they continued. Erik's eyes were narrowed and Charles was standing stiffly.

"Shut up!" Their voices rose, I was reminded of all of the years when the people from the CIA or how my father would scream at me when I was not performing how they wanted me to.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" And then there was silence. I opened my eyes slowly.

Erik and Charles were suspended upside down in mid air.

"Adele, I need you to put us down." Charles said slowly, enunciating each word as if he was dealing with a man holding a gun to someone's head. I looked around the room and saw that every object was in the air, spinning as if they were planets revolving around Charles and Erik.

"Control your powers, girl, don't let them control you," Erik scowled.

"Stop it," My voice was deadly calm. "Don't talk to me," The objects in the room began to spin faster. Metal polls orbited so quickly they were only blurs in the air. The mannequins began to come apart, their arms going flying.

"Adele-" Charles began softly.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Two of the mannequins exploded. I was shaking, my body softly convulsing. Charles closed his mouth quickly. My hair rose slowly around my head, as if by static energy. The chestnut brown tendrils writhed angrily. They floated towards me and with each yard they traveled the pressure in Charles Xavier's head grew. He clutched his head between his hands and opened his mouth for a wordless scream. His body undulated.

They stopped right in front of the me. My eyes were unfocused. Charles began to scream, his hands tore at his hair. Clumps of the dark brown hair fell to the ground. Erik looked over at his friend and flinched.

"Adele?" His voice was soft as he addressed me. He was almost drowned out by Charles' screaming. He reached out to me, his hand shaking with the force of moving against the telepathic force field I had created around myself. He muttered softly in German. His hand cupped my face and he felt me lean into it.

"Adelaide, I need you to let us go sweetheart," His thumb ran across my cheekbone. My eyes cleared and the two men fell to the floor.

* * *

AN: Short chapter I know but I hadn't posted something in awhile. Reviews please.


End file.
